


Bathroom Talk

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [203]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Bathing/Washing, Flirty Husbands, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco flirts with Harry in the bathtub.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [203]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Kudos: 42





	Bathroom Talk

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways To Say I Love You fic, based on prompt no. 57. _There’s enough room for the both of us._

“There’s enough room for the both of us,” Harry said, taking Draco by the hand and helping him into the tub. “Nothing like bathing together to unwind.”

Draco sighed with satisfaction and settled between Harry’s legs, his back pressed tight against his husband’s chest. 

Harry made a cup with his hands and spilled warm water across his husband’s shoulders. 

“Oh, I can think of other ways to relax” Draco replied, learning over to press a series of kisses onto Harry’s jaw. “Bubbles, bath oil and a very naked Harry? There mightn't be enough room for everything _I've_ got in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
